Revenge
by The Italian
Summary: 6 months after RE6 our heroes settle down and start to kind of enjoy lives even though they still have their jobs. Until one day tragedy strikes our heroes and they find it in each other to join forces all at once to get revenge on the person that caused them this pain. Warning there are multiple MAJOR character deaths. If you do not like to see main characters die do not read.
1. Chapter 1

Leon/Ada

Leon awoke gasping for air and sweat dripping down his face. He looked around his apartment and then out the window showing it was still dark out. 'Another nightmare' Leon thought to himself as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He looked to the clock sitting on the desk in front of him and it read 6:00 am. Leon knew he had to be at work by 6:30 so he had to start getting ready.

He looked down to the sleeping Ada next to him. Leon then thought about the months he spent with his girlfriend and how happy they had been together. Leon knew since the first time they met in Raccoon City he fell for the young beautiful spy. Ada still had her jobs to do and would leave town for a couple of days, but she always returned so Leon completely trusted her with whatever she did.

Leon was laying on his side with Ada also laying on her side with her face nuzzled into Leon's neck. Ada always loved the fact that Leon was so warm, so she took every chance she could get to be close to him.

Leon swung his feet over and placed them on the floor besides the bed. He looked back to see Ada still fast asleep. A smile came to Leon's face seeing how peaceful she was. Leon walked into the bathroom quickly undressed and turned on the shower. He played around with the knob for a little while until he got the temperature of water he wanted.

Leon jumped in the shower and stood there for a couple of minutes just reflecting the last six months of his life.

(Start of flashback)

3 moths after the incident in China Leon and his new partner Helena were sent to deal with a small outbreak in Mexico City. Lucky for the civilians there were no flesh eaters only the Javo. During a firefight at the capital building Leon thought he saw the president that he shot at Tall Oaks standing in the middle of the courtyard. At first he didn't believe it but then he started to call Leon's name, which immediately got the attention of the young agent and started to walk out into the open completely forgetting about the bullets around him.

Leon got to the middle of the battlefield, while the presidents back was towards him. Leon felt a lump in his throat while he tried to get the attention of his friend. "Mr president?" Leon asked quietly.

Leon saw that he heard him because his head moved a little in response. After a while he turned around and Leon felt his heart wrench seeing that it was the president but he was a zombie. "Hello Leon" he said to the agent.

Leon was overwhelmed by what he was seeing and almost fell backwards but caught himself. "No no that's impossible I shot you, you are dead" Leon said pointing his gun at the president. The president smirked at his friends comment and started to walk towards him. Leon didn't like that and started to walk away from him with his gun still being pointed at him. "Why Leon? Why didn't you save me" the president said angrily "Why didn't you protect me from being infected".

Leon felt himself sweating more then usual and his heart was beating way faster then it should have. "I'm sorry Mr. President, but I couldn't do anything I wasn't fast enough to save you" Leon said dropping his weapon onto the floor of the courtyard.

Helena was watching her partner because he was standing in the middle of the battlefield with his gun on the floor, and he appeared to be talking to himself. "Leon what are you doing, get out of the open" Helena yelled to her partner.

Leon heard his partner call his name and he turned around to face her. "Leon get your gun and get over here" she yelled to him. But before he could do anything he heard a sniper go off and he felt a bullet go through his right knee as he was forced onto his knees causing more pain to come to the wound. Leon looked up to see his partner with tears in her eyes "Leon!" Helena screamed out and started to shoot in front of her at the area where the sniper was. Leon looked to the right and saw the laser from the hidden sniper. It was moving around a whole lot meaning that Helena was close to hitting him.

"Shit" Helena yelled as age went back into cover reloading her assault rifle. She knew she wouldn't be able to hit them so she took out her PDA and dialed in the sequence to squad sniper. Helena waited for it to load in the frequency and she looked to the building where the sniper should be and eventually she coonected.

"Corporal Withers do you read me" Helena said hearing static after. Soon enough he answered "Yes I am here Helena what is the situation".

"We have a sniper in the top of the Capitol building" Helena said looking around the corner of the wall. "Agent Kennedy has been hit in the knee and I can't help him until that sniper is dead".

Withers looked down his scope and saw his superior Leon on both of his knees with his head down. He looks like he is talking to himself.

Leon looked up and saw the president standing in front of him again with a smile on his face. "it's all your fault. You are the reason I am dead" the president said in a menacing tone. Leon shook his head believing what the president was telling him "Why are you doing this?" Leon asked looking back at the ground.

Leon heard him laugh and the presidents hand reached down and grabbed the agents chin forcing Leon to look at him. "Because I want you to suffer Leon". The agent could feel his heart race at that statement. He looked down at the handgun next to him and slowly picked it up. Leon looked back to see his partner looking at him with empathy in her eyes.

Leon slowly rose his gun to his right temple and saw the facial expression change quickly from Helena. "Leon what are you doing put that gun down now" she yelled.

Leon looked away from Helena and back up to see the president still smiling. "Do it Leon" the president said "end your suffering so you don't have to live with the fact of how many people you let die in the past couple of years, including me". Leon closed his eyes and suddenly another shot went off. Leon felt this one go through his right hip and get lodged in his body. This forced him to drop the gun and land on his stomach wincing in pain.

Withers saw where the shot came form in the Capitol building and fired upon the source instantly hitting the sniper making his limp body fall out of the building and land onto the cold hard courtyard.

Helena saw this and ran quickly to the aid of her partner. "Leon! Leon stay with me I am going to get you help" she said flipping Leon onto his back and tending to the gunshot wound in his hip. She saw that the bullet got lodged inside of his body meaning he had to get surgery and quick. She looked at his eyes and they were open but staring into the distance.

"Leon" Helena screamed immediately getting the attention of her partner. "Helena I was talking with him..." Leon said looking straight into her eyes.

Helena was confused she knew he was talking but she thought Leon was just talking to himself for some reason. "Who were you talking to Leon?" Helena asked concerned for her partner. Leon looked around for the president but couldn't find him, so he looked back at Helena "I was talking with the president from Tall Oaks". Helena felt shocked at his statement.

"Leon that's impossible he was infected and you shot him" Helena said looking at him mysteriously. 'Something is really wrong with Leon' Helena thought to herself.

"I know I shot him but he was here and talking to me saying how it was all my fault that he died and you know what he was telling the truth" Leon said. Helena couldn't believe her hardcore partner Leon Kennedy was saying this. She always thought he would be the last person to be haunted by something he did in the field. "Leon its not your fault, we got there after everything happened" she said trying to get Leon back to his normal self. "No it is all my fault and he told me how I killed a lot of people because I am always to slow to save them, so I figured out that I couldn't live with that on my mind so I tried to shoot myself".

Helena gasped in horror thinking of Leon actually wanting to kill himself. She couldn't believe it. Back in Tall Oaks she was contemplating suicide after seeing the outcome of Deborah her sister. But Leon talked her out of it and she never forgot that day because he saved her life and now it was time to save his. Helena came out of her thinking to see Leon reaching for his pistol "Leon no" Helena screamed reaching for his hand. They fought over possession for the side arm with Helena on top of him and Leon still on his back not really being able to move.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Leon" Helena said with a sorry tone in her voice. She pulled out a syringe that she keeps in her medical kit and stuck it into Leon's neck. He felt the needle go into his neck and he shoved the girl off of her and stood up quickly. He took out the needle and looked at it knowing he was going to fall unconscious soon. Leon let out a laugh and looked at Helena seeing a scared look in her eyes "You may stop me today but when I wake up I will not stop until I am dead". Leon saw the world start to swirl around until he fell to the ground and was greeted by darkness of unconsciousness.

From then on Leon went to a doctor and was told he was suffering from Post Tramatic Stress disorder. From all of the years of seeing people die he had finally got something in return for surviving all of the horrors he went through.

Leon tried multiple more times to kill himself but was always caugh during the act by either Helena, the doctors or the nurses. But thanks to Ada when she came into his life the love for her substituted the guilt he felt. Leon never told her that though because he though she didn't want to be with a so called 'wimp'.

(End of flashback)

Leon turned off the shower and stepped out drying himself off. Since those days he was forced to take a break from fighting bio terrorism and settle down until he is good enough to go back. But that didn't stop Leon from trying to help people so he joined the L.A.P.D because of his credentials they hired him immediately and gave him a squad car with a partner named Bill which was now one of Leon's best friends.

Leon threw on his police uniform, clipped his badge onto his belt and then put his standard 9mm police handgun into his holster. He looked into the mirror and played with his hair a little until he looked down at his watch and read 6:20 am. 'wow I have to get to the station soon' Leon thought to himself. He walked out of the bathroom to see Ada sitting up in her bed looking out the window. "Ada are you alright?" Leon asked walking over to his girlfriend and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ada felt the warmth of his hand and put her hand on top of his. "I'm sorry it's just I really never liked the idea of you going out there to be a police officer again especially the last time you were one the Raccoon city incident started" Ada said turning to face her lover. Leon let out a sigh knowing one day this would come out "I know what you are thinking but there is nothing in this city that I can't handle" Leon said walking to his leather jacket on the rack. Unexpectantly Ada got off the bed and ran to Leon hugging him from behind not wanting to let go.

"I know you can handle it, it's just I don't want to lose you".

Leon turned around and looked down at his girlfriend. He put his hand under her chin and moved up making her face come up as well. Leon put his lips to hers and kissed her passionately neither of them wanting to break away.

After a while they had to break away because their lungs were burning from lack of oxygen. "I promise that when I get back tonight I will consider quitting for you, but just let me have this one day and then I am all yours" Leon said making Ada extremely happy. "Deal" she said helping him put his leather coat on and then giving him a kiss on the cheek. He grabbed his keys for his car and waved goodbye to her as he walked out of the apartment and quickly down the stairs not being able to wait for the elevator. Leon got to the car garage unlocked the door to his Ford F-150 and driving to his police station.

It took Leon 10 minutes to get to his assigned station and quickly get to his squad car. He saw that his partner Bill was already there waiting for him with a cigarette in his mouth. Bill saw him coming and took the cigarette out of his mouth quickly throwing it out of sight behind the squad car.

Leon let out a laugh signaling that he saw his partner already with it. "I thought you said you were going to quit smoking" Leon said handshaking his friend. "Yeah I know it's just to addicting you know. Every time I get stressed I turn to the cigarette and it makes me feel better" bill said giving Leon the car keys to the squad car. Leon walked to the other side of the car and unlocked the door allowing his partner to also gain access into the passenger seat.

They drove around patrolling for hours talking about things like sports, their girls back at home and the crimes that went on in the last couple of weeks. Leon looked down at the clock in the car and read it was already 8:00 pm. He was allowed to clock out at 8:30 pm so he stated to drive back to the police station and get ready to head home.

"So have you and Ada ever talk about having children" bill asked his partner while taking a sip of his coffee. Leon let out a chuckle "We actually have talked about it a little and I was thinking of mentioning it again tonight" Leon said with a devilish smile on his face looking at his partner getting a smile from him too. "Well Christina won't stop talking about it and you know what I found out today" Bill asked Leon. He nodded for him to continue. "She is pregenant" he said happily.

Leon felt a smile come to his face for his friend "Man that is great Bill I am really happy for you and Christina. I just wish one day I get to have a kid with Ada but I don't see it happening for a little while" Leon said looking at his partner for a quick second.

Bill felt the sadness come form his friend and patted his back "Don't worry Leon I'm sure one day you will have a kid with Ada and I will be ther for his birth" Bill said with a smile on his face getting one form his partner as well.

"Thank you Bill and I promise that I will be ther for your kids birth to" Leon said with a happy tone. "I will hold you to that" Bill said laughing getting his friend to laugh to.

The to then heard a mass amount of sirens from behind them. Leon looked in his rear view mirror while Bill just turned around. There was at least six cop cruisers and two swat trucks coming from behind them. They drove around Leon's police cruiser and sped down the street.

"What the hell is that about?" Bill asked. All of a sudden static came form their radio "All units, All units we have an unidentifeid humanoid destroying an apartment complex downtown. He has taken out a dozen squad cars all units please respond" the dispatcher called out waiting for a response.

Leon looked to his partner and Bill looked at Leon. "I think we should check that out" Bill said looking up the road to see if he can see anything.

"I don't know Bill I think all of those sat guys cha handle it, I think we should just go home" Leon said looking at the road ahead of him waiting for a response that was not coming he turned but immediately heard "This is car 110 we will help out over" Bill said into the radio. They got static but after a couple of seconds the static stopped "Alright car 110 be careful we are losing some good men down there".

Bill put the radio down and looked at his partner "Sorry Leon but I want to know what's going on down there". Leon let out a sigh and nodded his head in agreement and turned on the lights quickly speeding down the street trying to catch up with his fellow officers.

After a few minutes of driving 30 miles over the speed limit they caught up with the squad cars and swat trucks. Leon turned to their frequency and heard all of the screaming on the radio from the officers already on sight until one message got his attention. "This is car 22 the large humanoid is running down Brook street I repeat he is running down Brook street".

"We are on Brook street" Bill said calmly and Leon looked up ahead and saw that all of the squad cars and seat trucks stopped in place. The swat trucks were turned to the side in front of the blockade with the squad cars on the side facing the front so the officers can use the doors as cover. Leon pulled up on the right most side of the blockade and pulled out his 12 gauge shotgun while Bill took out the mp5 and hid behind the other door aiming it down the street.

All of the cops and swat waited patiently for anything to happen or any radio signal from their comrades down the road. "All units this is car 36 we are retreating to the blockade and OH JERRY WATCH O-" the signal went to static and everyone gulped waiting for something terrible to happen as out of no where car 36 flew at the blockade and not like speeding it was literally flying at the blockade.

"Everyone scramble" the captain yelled. All of the officers and swat yelled and ran away. Leon and Bill ran as fast as they could from the blockade not looking back but soon enough they heard the noise of impact and the car blew up from the gasoline making the squad cars and swat trucks blow up sending shrapnel and extra ammo from the cars getting shot all over the place.

Leon looked around him to see officers dropping to their knees from the bullets getting shot off and one of the swat members got impaled in the chest from the door of the squad car.

After the explosion the remaining member, Bill and Leon walked back to the debris of the blockade. Then large footsteps came from the fire of the cars and all of the officers aimed there weapon forward awaiting to shoot the fucker that killed the other officers. What they saw shocked everyone but not Leon for he had seen the thing before. It was about 8 feet tall, 500 pounds, it had a metal arm that could easily impale anybody. It was the same exact thing he fought with Sherry and Jake back in china right after the plane crashed. It was a really tough fight and Leon had no idea if he was going to be able to survive this fight and none of his fellow officers would probably survive either.

"Where is Leon Kennedy" the thing said in a deep demonic voice. All of the officers looked back at Leon for a second but didn't waste to much time on it.

"Freeze get on your knees and put your hands on your head or we will be forced to use deadly force" the captain of the squad said to the monster wielding his .44 magnum. The creature snarled as it overlooked the three dozen officers in front of him until he saw him and a sick smile came to his face "There you are Leon. Time to die" he announced and rushed towards the officers.

"Open fire" the captain yelled and the sounds of pistols, shotguns and mp5's filled the air. The creature didn't care for the bullets as it basically just bounced off of his skin. The creature got to the cops and started unleashing hell. He smashed a few cops with his fists and impaled a few swat members with his mechanical arm. A few of the swat got good shots on him but it didn't come close to killing him, it just made him more angry. He picked up a swat member and snapped his neck, he then threw the limo body at the rest of the swat knocking them back wards but luckily they were only unconscious and not dead. But the creature didn't care for them his only mission was to kill Leon Kennedy under any conditions. He turned to see Leon and some other officer standing there with their weapons pointed at them.

"You son of abitch you are dead!" Bill yelled out. The creature smiled at his remark "No my friend the next person whi will be dying will be Mr. Kennedy". Leon felt chills go down his spine as the creature charged them quickly. Bill opened fire with his sub machine gun while Leon kept firing his shotgun into the creature. It dodged most of the bullets and came in front of Bill grabbing him by his collar and throwing him into a squad car that had not been destroyed. He landed on the back right on top of the trunk.

Leon saw this and his anger flared he fired faster. The creature turned around and they were separated by at least twenty feet. "Time to die" he shouted and started up a drill that was attached to his metal arm and running straight at Leon.

The only thing that was going through his head was 'I love you Ada...'

Authors note: Well that is the end of the chapter. Next chapter will not be continuing this right away because in the 2nd chapter Chris will be introduced and in the 3rd chapter Jake will be introduced.

So you guys are going to have to wait until chapter 4 until we come back to Leon and see what happens to our hero.

Anyway stay tuned and please. Please review it helps me a lot and even if you don't have an account you can still review so please do it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chris/Jill**

"Alpha Squad return fire" Chris yelled to his men behind the cover of civilian automobiles. All 12 of his men followed the order of their captain and returned fire to the infected Javo that were pinning them down.

2 months after the incident in China there was another outbreak in London. This one was a lot smaller though so the BSAA only sent 8 squads of 20 men. Chris was of course in charge of Alpha squad, while his girlfriend Jill Valentine was in charge of Bravo squad.

The main base of operations was located right underneath the large clock tower 'Big Ben'. Unfortunately the Javo found out where they were being stationed and re grouped to fully attack the base. Headquarters ordered Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and Delta squads to protect the base from any harm. The Javo are able to attack the base from four different so Alpha was assigned to the north side, while Bravo assigned to the south, Charlie to the east and Delta to the west.

There were dozens of Javo on Chris' side that they had to move civilian cars for cover because the regular sandbags weren't cutting it.

The Javo were both shooting from distance with their assault rifles and rushing the barriers with machetes. "Keep firing at those Javo" Chris yelled out pointing to the charging infected. One of the Javo got past the line and immediately stabbed one of the agents through his forehead.

"Jacob!" A female agent yelled out and unloaded her M16 clip into the Javo sending its now lifeless body back in front of the line of cars. She ran over to the lifeless body of the BSAA agent and kneeled next to it. She took his head and put it on her lap. She took off her helmet to reveal a beautiful Blonde girl with blue eyes, she then took off his helmet to reveal a handsome young man with black hair and yellow eyes.

"No, no Jacob you can't die" She said checking the young agents pulse "I promised your mom that I would bring you home safe". No response came from the young agent and she started to break down crying when she felt no pulse coming from him.

Chris noticed the young girl crying over the dead agent. He felt a tear well up in his eye but it soon left when he noticed how big of a hole in the line there was because of the distracted agents. Chris knew that one of the Javo would notice it and attack quickly. He was right.

A single Javo noticed the girl crying and quickly ran towards the whole in the perimeter. The female agent didn't notice until she heard a terrible raspy voice in front of her "Time to join your friend" the Javo said and raised his machete ready to strike. She looked around for her weapon and saw it was too far away to grab in time. She knew she was going to die.

Suddenly, Chris tackled the infected mercenary and they both went flying away from the female agent. Both Chris and the Javo got back to their feet and got in a fighting stance. Chris dropped his M16 when he tackled the infected and his handgun was out of ammo so he would have to fight with his fists. The Javo lunged forward with his machete and Chris easily dodged it allowing him to get some punches in. The Javo snarled at Chris and this time slashed upwards. The machete made contact with Chris' right thigh causing a yell of pain to come from the Captain. He dropped to his knee holding his wound and feeling the large amounts of blood coming out of his leg.

Chris looked back up to see the Javo with an evil smile. He pulled his arm back ready to strike forward and deliver the final blow. Chris looked around to see all of his squad members too busy with other infected to help him out.

Chris knew that this day would finally come. When after a while of being lucky, his luck had finally ended. Flashes of his past missions with all of the people he talked to and worked with went by his eyes and ended with the one person he cared for the most in this bio hazard ridden world Jill. Flashes of their past missions together, her smiling, laughing and of course the night he told her how much he loved her. Jill immediately told him the same thing back and they shared a long passionate kiss that Chris would never forget. And now they were probably going to be his last thoughts.

'BAM'. A loud gun went off causing Chris to look up and see the body of the infected on the floor with a single bullet hole through his forehead. He looked behind the infected mercenary to see the female agent with a .44 magnum in her hands with smoke coming from the barrel of the gun.

"Chris" she yelled out and ran to the downed Captain.

"Thank you Lisa" Chris said with a smile on his face. But he noticed she had a frown and shock expression on her face. Chris traced her eye line and saw that she was staring at the long gash from the machete. It was not looking good at all, he definitely needed stitches to fix the wound and it was bleeding at an uncontrollable rate.

"Lisa" Chris said in a rasping tone. She heard his groggy voice and looked at his face. He took out a piece of paper from his boot and took his dog tags off of his neck "I want you to give these to Jill and tell her I love her" Chris said placing the two items in the young agents hands.

Lisa started to shake her head in disagreement "No Chris I can't, I can still get you help" she said with tears threatening to fall. "I'm sorry Lisa but our medic was the first to get shot and the base is too far away for you to help me" Chris said looking back at the ground "It's over".

Chris expected the young agent to except the fact, but suddenly he felt his arm get picked up and put around someone's shoulders. He looked to see the person was Lisa, she immediately stood back up allowing Chris to stand up and move a little "I'm sorry Captain but I have just felt the pain of losing the man I love and I am not about to let Captain Valentine feel this pain" Lisa said walking forward forcing Chris to do the same.

He felt a smile come to his face "Thank you Lisa" Chris said to the young female agent. Chris looked back to the front line to see it was holding "Jennings!" Chris yelled getting the attention of his second in command.

"Yes Captain Redfield" he answered will still firing at the infected.

"You're in charge while I am taken to the medical wing" Chris said walking away from the battlefield.

Jennings saw the wound on the Captain and knew he had to take over "Yes sir feel better sir" Jennings said before returning fire and ordering several agents to take defensive positions all over the wall.

The two have been walking for about five minutes with another 10 minutes until they reached the main part of the base. Chris could feel his consciousness and his life were coming to its end. The bleeding hasn't stopped and he could feel his body starting to shut down.

They kept walking until Lisa didn't see a part of debris sticking out of the ground and she tripped over it making Chris fall onto the floor along with the young female agent. Lisa rubbed her head from the slight pain that came from hitting the ground too hard. All of that pain went away though when she remembered her injured Captain.

Lisa looked up to see Chris on his back wincing in pain. She got up and walked over to him quickly kneeling down. "Chris come on we're almost there" Lisa said trying to pick him up but Chris quickly moved away from her grasp.

"I'm sorry Lisa but I don't have the strength to keep going I lost to much blood" Chris said moving his hand off of his wound showing blood all over his black gloves.

"I'm not giving up on you yet Captain" Lisa said taking out her communication link and plugging it into her ear. She stood up and searched for the main frequency hoping that maybe both HQ and Captain Jill would hear it. Lisa quickly found the frequency and started to talk.

On the other side of the battlefield, Bravo squad is fending off some mutated form of Javo with grasshopper like legs that can jump incredibly high. Because of this jumping ability the front line was almost immediately broken and made the agents that survived the attack flee into an apartment building making those type of Javo restricted to their jumping.

"We've got five more tangos" a male agent called out making the other agents in his squad to open fire on the incoming hostiles. The Javo barely put up a fight as 14 BSAA agents with standard M16's unloaded their 30 round clips into their bodies.

Another female agent cheered as the last one fell to the ground motionless. She turned to her superior "Captain Valentine the remaining hostiles have been neutralized".

Jill smiled "Thank you Corporal, but now we have to push forward and see if there are any more infected around". The agent saluted her and told the other agents in the squad the new orders, they all ran out of the hallway and down the emergency stairway.

Jill walked through door of one of the apartments and out of a window. She spotted one of the areas that made her the most worried and that was Alpha squad's perimeter. Jill knew that Chris could handle himself but that didn't stop her from worrying. All of these infected mercenaries could mutate into something that even Chris couldn't handle and in one attack he could be killed.

A knock at the door of the apartment knocked Jill out of her thoughts, she quickly turned to see one of the rookies that didn't even get his protective helmet. He had blonde spiky air with deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Captain Valentine but you might want to hear this" he said throwing his communication link at Jill. She caught it and plugged it into her ear.

**"Repeat again what is the name of the wounded" The dispatcher for HQ said.**

**"It is Captain Chris Redfield of Alpha squad." A female replied back.**

Jill felt her heart breaking 'No, it can't be happening' Jill thought to herself as she continued to listen to the conversation.

**"What is his status?" The dispatcher asked.**

**"He is bleeding uncontrollably from a machete wound in his right thigh and uh no, no, no his eyes are closed. I need a med evac quick or he is not going to make it" The female said rapidly.**

**"Alright Corporal we are sending you a Humvee to drive you to the base just hold on and try to stop the bleeding if you can" the dispatcher said ending the conversation.**

Jill turned the comm link off and started to cry at the news of her love. 'I knew something bad was going to happen' she thought to herself. Jill looked back to the young rookie and threw him his comm link.

"I'm going to go find Captain Redfield" Jill said walking by the rookie agent. He didn't stop her he just watched her walk by and run down the hallway to the stairs. Jill got to the first floor quickly and ran out the door and down the road towards Alpha perimeter.

Jill didn't stop running and wouldn't until she found her boyfriend and made sure he was alright. After a while of running Jill spotted the Humvee that was going to pick up Chris and saw that they were parked sideway. Half of the agents were loading in a stiff body, Jill figured that it was Chris being loaded into the Humvee.

But the other half were shooting at a large B.O.W. Jill quickly knew what it was, it was the same thing that chased Jake Mueller and Sherry Birkin throughout Edonia and China. It was called an Ustanak and its only objective is to chase the person and kill the person never being allowed to stop tracking.

Jill saw that the agents got overpowered quickly and were killed by the large drill the Ustanak had attached to his arm. The large B.O.W stomped its way over to the Humvee and attempted to smash it. Luckily the driver reversed and moved out of the way of the oncoming attack.

But they weren't lucky the second time as another fist was hurled towards the Humvee sending it flying through the air and smashing against one of the large apartment buildings. It landed on the ground completely smashed with no movement coming from the inside of the army type car.

Jill felt her heart break at the sight and she let out a large yell for her love** "CHRIIIIIISSSSSSSS!"**

**A/N: That is the end of this chapter I hope you all enjoyed and the next chapter will be JakeXSherry.**


End file.
